The Mystery Ghost Girl
by PhanDashSpirit
Summary: Danny is not the only halfa, when a girl named Vanessa comes into Amity Park... a whole new adventure begins for these two teens...Will it be the end between Sam's relationship with Danny? Will her secret be safe? Read to find out DANNY x OC!
1. Chapter 1  The Beginning

**The Story Of The Mystery Ghost Girl**

_**The story about a girl who has two different worlds….A Human Life…..and A Ghostly Life…..**_

_**But she's not the only one….along her way in Amity Park, she meets another boy named Danny Fenton who is also half-ghost, the town's well known ghostboy, Danny Phantom. But when Danny finds out that she's the new ghost around town...he'll decide to wheither put her inside the ghost portal or send her back to California**_

_**Here's the story of Vani...finding a close friendship...**_

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day in Los Angeles, where the Sanz family was packing up their things, because the Dad (Carlos) got job as a local busniess man in Amity Park, NY. "ain'tthis exciting? moving away from the city life for once" the mom, Sonya, said with a little smile while carrying boxes into the moving truck. Then the two youngest daughters, Jessica the 7 year old and Rhianna the 4 year old. " I don't wanna move!" Jessica said pouting with her fists clenched. Rhianna was looking at her with her head tilting all confused.<p>

Upstairs in the apartment, Vanessa was packing all her belongings inside a giant box with her cloths and magazines. She then sighs and says " Im sure gonna miss all my friends here in LA, hopefully I won't be missed that much, but there in Amity Park, maybe the school will be more interesting..." Vanessa then stopped to takea little break then plopped down on the floor sad. "But hey, at least finally I'll get the chance to meet my favorite hero, Danny Phantom...If I ever meet him"

* * *

><p>In a small city in New York, stands Amity Park, peacefully in the sun, birds chirping, pigeons flying around the statue of Danny Phantom, who saved the world from the astroid that flew through the intangible earth. Then walking around the corner on the Nasty Burger, Danny Fenton and his friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley we're talking about their first day of school that's coming up next week "man, summer went by too fast for me, because mostly I was out hunting ghosts, not having time to have some fun with you guys..." Danny said looking down a bit upset. " Don't worry, dude...we can still have time to be together on the weekends and stuff? " Tucker says with a nervous smile, "like...yeah right Tucker, what if Danny is busy with ghosts and won't have time to be around with us?" Sam sayswith her arms crossed. Danny looks over at Sam frowning a bit then sighs while spoting a moving truck parked right next to his apartment in Fentonworks. " Since when did we get new neighbors? " Danny said while running up behind the corner with his friends peeking out from behind him. Sam peeked her head out from Tucker, checking to see who moved in along with Danny, then frowns a bit seeing the girl with dark brown hair, a blue shirt with a black "V" on her chest and a matching blue headband on her hair, "oh...its just another girl moving into Amity Park" Sam says looking at the girl annoyed. "She is pretty though..." Danny said smiling a bit, but as soon as he was about to say another word, Tucker pushed Danny out into the open on <em>PURPOSE. <em>

Just as Vanessa was about to unload her stuff, she heard talking coming from behind the U-Haul truck, she peeked her head looking through thewindow of the truck, seeing Danny standing there looking back at her. He then gives a little nervously smile and waved a bit while Vanessa did the same thing back him. "ummm...hello there, can I help you with something?" Vanessa said looking at Danny a bit suspiously. "oh...well...actually I was heading my way home, until I spotted this truck, are you new here by any chance?" Danny says looking at her new home and the U-Haul. "yes I am, I just got here today" she then holds out her hand for a handshake, "I'm Vanessa Sanz by the way, and you?" Danny then shakes Vanessa's hand with a smile, "I'm Daniel, but I perfer people calling me Danny, so that means I'm Danny Fenton" he says still shaking hands then he looks at his hands realizing he is still shaking hers and stops...blushing a bit. Vanessa then giggles a bit while looking at Danny smiling, "well...its an honor of meeting you...Danny Fenton" she says giving him a little wink "do you know by any chance who this 'Danny Phantom is?" Danny stops blushing and goes wide eyed then looks up nervously then sweats "well...ummmmm...sure? everybody knows him, the whole town does!" Danny finishes off with a gulp. Vanessa then looks down thinking, hen shruggs, "well... he sure is the cutest ghost boy on earth" then sighs, "I sure wish I can meet him...face to face" Danny looks over at Vanessa then smirks a bit and whispers to himself,

"_you're looking right at him"_

_"you say something, Danny?"_

_"oh...uhhh...what?..no..not all"_

_"hmmmm..."_

**_Review Please! Thanks! (more Chapters will come soon)_**


	2. Chapter 2 The First Day

_**Chapter 2 -The First Day**_

* * *

><p>So a week has flown by...<p>

" Vanessa! Jessica! hurry, you wouldnt want to miss your first day of school! " Carlos says warming up the truck while patiently waiting outside for the two girls. "I'm coming daddy!" Jessica says jumping down the stairs almost tripping. Vanessa slowly walks out of the door with her favorite DP neckelace, "man...I hate high school...". "Oh dont you worry, honey, I'm sure you'll make lots of new friends here " Sonya says givings her a smile to cheer up. Vanessa sighs then rolls eyes her eyes and heads torwards the truck.

While Vanessa and Jessica we're driving to school by their dad, Vanessa slowly opens the window and looks at the sky glumy, thinking about the old days she had with her friends back in California. " I miss LA..." she says quietly to herself, but just before she closes up her window, a black shadow zoomed by the truck super fast, so fast you couldnt see what it was, she gasps trying to take a closer look to the thing...It stopped. Vanessa went wide eyed then looked at her neckelace, then back at the one who she's been wanting to meet...Danny Phantom. She daydreamed still looking at his beautiful green eyes, the way his white hair glister in the sun. Danny then noticed Vanessa staring right him from her truck surprised, then he looked around like he didnt see nobody and flew off the other direction. "that was the same girl I met just last week...hey, I bet she's going to Casper High too. " he said...with a little smile.

When Vanessa was dropped off bu her dad who took Jessica to school, walked slowly torwards Casper High, then says to herself " wow... The school sure is big, hopefully I meet somebody that is nice here... Maybe even a boy " she countines waking her routes around the school until suddenly she spots the principal's office. "I'm guessing I get my schedule in here?" Vanessa says seeing the door all cracked up then slowly gulps.

"Man! I can't believe its already school!" Danny says with an angry look on his face, he then walks up to his locker, accidently slamming the door onto Tucker's face. "OW!" Tucker yells out holding his nose, "Danny! watch where your opening that thing at!" Danny turns to him and wide eyeds, "oh my gosh Tuck! I'm sorry! I didnt mean to, I didnt- he stops then sees Vanessa walking out from the principals office "see you...". Tucker looks at Danny with a "hmmmmm" look on his face, then turns around to see what Danny was staring at. "ooooooohhh...you got a crush on the new girl, I see?" he then chuckles. Danny then shakes his head from snapping out the stare and glances at Tucker annoyed, "of course not Tuck...I bet there's more prettier girls than her..." Tucker shruggs and walks off to class passing by Vanessa. Vanessa then taps on Tucker's shoulder, "excuse me..." Tucker stops and turns torwards to her for her attention "can I help you with something?" Vanessa says, "ummm..yeah, do you know where Mr. Lancer's class is? I have himfor my first period" Danny then gasps overhearing from the corner of the wall and glances back at both of them, "no way...really? she does have Lancer in the same class as me?" Tucker then smiles. "Of course, I have him too...follow me" Tucker leads the way while Vanessa follows behind. Danny turns _invisible_ and sneakily follows both of them. Vanessa gets an eerie feeling then quickly looks back as in if someone is following them.

Once all three got into class all time, Mr. Lancer called up Vanessa for her to introduce herself to the class. "tell us a bit about yourself Ms. Sanz" Lancer sayswith his arms crossed on the his desk. "well...I'm from Los Angeles, California, but then my dad got a job here in Amity Park, so we had to move all the way down here. and ...ummm..let's see..." she looks down thinking then she looks up seeing Danny sitting in the back row. she gasps a little because she never knew he was in the same class at the same school. "well...uhhh...I'm good at drawing and hunting gho- I-I mean deer with my dad on the weekends". The whole class went silent, staring at her with a werid look, Vanessa then smiles weak and laughs nervously then sits bewteen Danny and Sam. "hey...I'm Sam by the way" Sam says giving a smile of welcoming. "glad to meet you Sam, I'm Vanessa" she says shaking Sam's hand. Sam then lets go and looks away a bit annoyed. "I never knew you were coming to Casper" Danny says trying to get her attention. Vanessa stops and slowly looking at Danny at the eyes..._face to face. "_But now you do" she says smiling. Danny then smiles weak then looks away...blushing a bit.

" _man...she's the most prettiest girl I met in my entire life...well, except for Sam...but that doesnt matter_ , _hopefully we can become good friends though_ " Danny thinks in his mind. "well, I'm glad we met, I really am" Vanessa says winking a bit, then looks at Danny with a questionable look. "you know...you almost look like the ghost boy I saw last week." Danny goes wide eyed seeing the flashback of him looking at Vanessa inside the truck then shakes his head. "uhhhhhh...I-I do?" he says sweating nervously. "yeah..you sure do, your guy's hairdo look the same" Sam clears her throat trying to cut them off. "well Danny always looks like everything, right Danny?" she said with a stern look. "ummmm...yeah, what she said" Danny said. "hmmmmm...well, okay then...eh, its not like your actually Danny Phantom, then that would be ridiculous" Vanessa says looking down at her assignment. Danny and Sam looks at each other with a worried look.

"_is she on to us?...what if she knows?...will she tell everyone my secret that Im the ghostboy?_

_If she does though...I'm dead_"

**MORE CHAPTERS WILL COME**


	3. Chapter 3 Danny's Ghostly Encounter

**Chapter 3- Danny's Ghostly Encounter**

* * *

><p>Vanessa and the rest of the class had made their way through hallway and into the classroom before the bell rang. Danny, however, did not. his <em>ghost sense<em> went off while he was walking down the classroom with his friends, "aw crud...another ghost..." Sam then puses him into the boy's bathroom so he'll be able to go ghost.

Vanessa then makes her way through and slowly sits down at her desk...

**BOOM!**

The whole class stops what their doing and looks at the explosion, a ghost that looks like a bounty hunter, shot through the wall holding a gun-looking machine. She slowly stands up giving him a shocked face then gets abit upset. " I'm looking for a ghost...as in the little whelp" Skulker looks around with a device scanning the room, but then,,,it beeps right on Vanessa, he looks up at her with a stern look and leans closer to her, " have you been around the ghost boy? " Vanessa gives Skulker a werid look " the ghost boy? you mean-" she was cut off by another blast that hit Skulker right on back. " you looking for me Buckethead? " Danny says floating in mid-air in his ghost form looking down at her a bit concerned. " _Danny Phantom_...? " Vanessa thinks to herself then looks away trying to not stare back at him. Danny then turns his head torwards Skulker while taking out his thermos. " leave Skulker...NOW! " he says poiting the thermos at Skulker. Skulker sits up rubbing his metal head thn looks at Danny with a mad look, " and not kill you? NEVER! " Vanessa looks down thinking then looks at Skulker with... _glowing purple eyes, _and immediately stands right in front of Danny. "You stay away from him!" Danny quickly moves out from behind her with confusion going on " what do you think your doing! le me handle this...you need to go " Vanessa runs away going inside the girl's bathroom ignoring everything that Danny said. Danny then looks away ashamed then clenches his green fists angry. " you want me? well...come and get me! " he says smirking floating up. Skulker jumps up grabbing his ankle and swings him at a stone wall, making him dizzy to death.

Danny slowly opens his eyes and looks at Skulker weak with his forehead bleeding witha scratch. " can't you at least hunt some other ghost instead of ME ALL THE TIME! " he says grunting. The class peeks through the hole watching the fight between the two ghosts in shock. " nope, I'll need your pelt to hang on my wall! " Skulker says pointing an ecto-ray gun at right Danny's forehead. " any last words? " then a purple glow appears the both of them. " I have one...why don't you just leave YA NUT! " the purple ghost says surounding Skulker. " who in the world are you! " Skulker says looking around. then purple glow stops revealling girl...with white hair and purple eyes with a purple headband on her head, wearing a black-and-white hazmat suit with a " V " and a " P " on her chest. The ghost girl then smiles and grabs Skulker's neck very tight and says " just call me Vani...Phantom " Danny then goes wide eyed and stands up right away, looking at Vani very confused " WHAT! ANOTHER GHOST? " Vani pulls out her thermos and quickly sucks Skulker inside it before he got away and sighs tiredly. " WHO ARE YOU?" Vani then gasps a little turning her head torwards danny who had his arms crossed questionable. " I'm Vani Phantom and you ghost boy? " Danny then gets a sterned look on his face says " the name's Danny, Danny Phantom and I suggest that you leave here right now, because I'm Amity Park's superhero, I don't need another ghost here with me" Vani then gets very annoyed" you don't need to talk to a girl like that, I know your the hero here, but where I come from...not at all, and besides...I ain't the only halfa here, there's others like you and me " she says phasing through the school ceiling, " I wonder who Danny Phantom REALLY is...and I'm gonna find out myself " Vani says flying home. " I wonder who Vani REALLY is, and i ain't gonna stop until I found out! " Danny said pouting a bit while phasing through the wall. The rest of the class looks around all confused and the messed up hallway. Danny then thinks to himself,

" _and what does she mean about others like me_? "

" _there's more halfas here with her?...but...who exactly?_ ".

**REVIEW PLEASE! THANK YOU! :D**


End file.
